Tomato Picking Spamano
by ArthurKirklandRoleplay
Summary: Lovino glanced at Antonio while he picked a perfect tomato, the Spaniard carefully yet quickly checked it before putting it in his basket and turned to pick another. Lovino couldn't help but smile at how effortlessly he did it, 'plunk, plunk' tomato after tomato went into the basket. Lovino blushed as he was staring at him and turned to pick a tomato.


'Buno Tomato~ Buno Tomato~ Buno Buno Hmph Tomato~!'

"Damn!" a certin Italian yelled, searching for his phone "I-a seriously need to change my-a ringtone..." he sighed and answered it, sitting up in his bed.

"Hola Lovi~"

'Ugh, that stupid tomato bastard...' Lovi sighed again. "What-a do you-a want?" He spat irritably.

"Mi Lovi is so mean~" The Spaniard pouted.

Lovi checked his clock '6:30 am' "Why are you-a calling me at-a 6:30 in the-a morning..?"

"Well... I wanted to see if mi tomate would maybe to pick tomatoes with me~" he said cheerily.

He sighed "Why the hell would I-a want to pick-a tomatoes with you-a, bastard?!"

"You used to love to pick tomatoes with me when you were younger" he pouted.

"I'm-a not a kid anymore"

"But... Lo Siento (I'm sorry) Lovi... I just wanted to spend time with mi tomate..." he said sadly.

Lovino sighed, giving in, ONLY FOR THE TOMATOES!. "I'll-a be there in fifteen"

"YAY~!" Antonio squeaked happily.

Lovino grumbled and hung up.

~~~~Buno Tomato~~~~

A very grumpy Lovino knocked, more like pounded on Antonio's door.

"Eleven~" He said happily.

"Huh?" Lovino Said, totally confused.

"Eleven minutes,you said you'd be here in fifteen minutes,but you were here in eleven~ Could you not wait to see me Lovi~" He cooed in a sing-song tone.

Lovino growled "Bastard! Of course I-a don't want to see you! I-I-a just took a short cut because I-a didn't feel like-a drving!" He said, blushing.

Antonio's face dropped "Oh... you don't want to see me..." He mock pouted.

Lovino sighed "That's not-a what I-a meant..." He stepped in and closed the door."Lets just go pick-a some damn tomatoes!" He stormed outside.

Antonio smiled and followed him with a skip in his step.

Lovino grabbed a basket,the grumpy Italian also grabbed a pair of clippers and waited for Antonio.

Toni followed his pursuit, smiling to himself the his Lovi still remembered where everything was.

Lovino glanced at Antonio while he picked a perfect tomato, the Spaniard carefully yet quickly checked it before putting it in his basket and turned to pick another. Lovino couldn't help but smile at how effortlessly he did it, 'plunk, plunk' tomato after tomato went into the basket. Lovino blushed as he was staring at him and turned to pick a tomato.

Antonio smiled, noticing a pair of golden orbs staring at him. He plunked a tomato into his basket and moved to pick another pretending not to notice. 'He's so cute~ tan lindo~(so cute)' he thought. Antonio had noticed the younger had feelings for him and he couldn't help but feel the same, I mean what not to love? Well... Yes, he yells... a lot, and he may act like he hates everything, and he can be grumpy a lot. But, in truth, he is a loving, sweet, helpless little cutie. Antonio turned slightly to look over at him and noticed he wasn't looking anymore but rather plopping tomatoes rather easily into his basket, oh how he loved his little Italian.

~~~~An hour and a half of tomato picking later~~~~

Lovino wiped some sweat off his brow and felt something poke his shoulder. Antonio was there, smiling brightly with two glasses of wine.

The Spaniard handed him a glass "Why don't we take a break Lovi~ It's" he checked his watch. "8:10" he stated.

"Oh... Thanks" Lovino set his basket down and took the glass. He took a sip out of it and felt very refreshed. "Mm, this is good Toni"

"Thanks~" Antonio sipped out of his glass "Hey, whaddya say we get cleaned up and make some pasta with some home-made tomato sauce and I could make churros!"

'That-a actually didn't sound like-a such a bad idea' Lovi thought. "Suona bene (sounds good), Ok"

Antonio cheered and grabbed his hand before running off to the house. He got two towels and handed Lovi one with tomatoes on it.

"I'm-a taking a shower first" Lovino declared before leaving for the shower.

"Oki Doki~! Be careful! If you need any help just ask" The Spaniard chimed.

"S-shut up bastard!" Was the last thing heard before the bathroom door slammed and the sound of water running was heard.

~~~~A half an hour of showering later~~~~

Antonio came in to the kitchen with a towel around his neck as well as the fact he was shirtless.

"B-bastard... Where-a are your clothes..." A flushed Italian wondered.

"Hmmm~ Oh, why? Do you like the view~?" He teased.

"N-No!"

Antonio laughed and got out some flour and eggs for the pasta and grabbed some fresh tomatoes and washed them off before setting them down on the cutting board.

As he did this, Lovino got out a big and small pot for the pasta and sauce.

Antonio smiled as Lovino skillfully mixed the ingredients, effortlessly sprinkling in certain spices and kneading the dough. Antonio couldn't help it when his grin widened, he loved that Lovi knew where everything was in his house and how committed and concentrated he was when he made food, especially pasta and pizza. Antonio grabbed the ingredients for his churros and started to make them all while stealing glances at the smaller Italian, even sometimes catching the other do the same. Only making his smile grow wider.

Lovino made the pasta and put them into the pot of boiling water, grinning softly as Antonio laughed and joked with him. He may not show it but he loved spending time with Antonio, especially when he could just listen to him speak and not have to worry about trying to act grumpy to hide his feelings. His heart fluttered every time he saw the latter unsuccessfully steal glances at him, and blushed when he realized he was doing the same.

When all of the cooking was done Antonio reached for the towel to wipe his hands, apparently Lovino had the same idea and they bumped hands. Antonio smiled "Lo siento, go ahead I'll get another towel~" He cooed.

"N-non è male (It's ok)" The now lightly blushing Italian answered, pulling his hand back quickly. He grabbed the towel and wiped his hands as Antonio grabbed another and did the same, his emerald eyes danced with happiness.

Antonio grabbed his remote and sat on the couch, patting a space next to him before turning it on, not caring what it was. AS Lovino sat next to him he smiled. "So Lovi~ Did you like picking tomatoes with me~? Are you glad I called you~?" he teased.

Lovino shrugged his shoulders and looked at the TV, not really paying attention.

Antonio sighed and fiddled with his hands in his lap. "So, Lovi, do you maybe wanna see a movie later?"

Lovino shrugged 'is-a this bastard trying to ask-a me out...?' he thought.

Antonio's face dropped. "o-oh..."

Lovino sighed "sure..." he replied, his face heating up.

Antonio immediately smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "Yay~!"

Lovino sighed and didn't hug back nor did he push the other off. "Hmph..."

Antonio chuckled and kissed his cheek "You're like a tomate Lovi~" he cooed.

Lovino blushed brighter and reached a hand up to the kissed skin, his eyes wide as he looked up at Antonio, seeing his smile fade a little.

"L-Lovi... Lo Siento... Did I do something wrong?" he asked, letting go of the Italian.

"U-um..."

"..."

"Can I-a ask you something...?" Lovi asked shyly, not like his usual aggressive self.

"Anything, Lovi..."

"I-if... I-a asked you to-a kiss me... would you...?" He asked quietly, looking straight at him.

Now it was Antonio's turn to blush. "Anything for you.., Mi Tomate.."

Lovino's eyes widened. "...Kiss me..." He demanded.

Antonio's eyes widened and he got all giddy, when did he ever get a chance like this? He smiled and leaned down slightly, staring into the others golden pools.

Lovino waited and when Antonio's lips were mere millimeters from his he moved his head back, causing Antonio to snap his head back.

"D-Did I do something wrong...?" He asked nervously.

Lovino stared at him in utter confusion, not believing the other could possibly return his feelings. "I-if I-a didn't pull away would-a you've kissed me...?" He asked in a soft voice.

Antonio looked down at him, confused and nodded slowly "Yes, Lovi..." he answered truthfully, oh so truthfully.

Lovino's eyes widened and he leaned foreword.

Antonio followed his suit, leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft, passionate, quick kiss then pulled away.

Lovino's closed eyes snapped open and he looked up at him. "A-again..." He whispered.

Antonio gently held his face, running his thumb along his cheeks before closing his eyes and kissing him once again, gently caressing his face.

Lovino's hands tentatively reached up to rest on the others shoulders, he was so happy he felt as though he was going to explode!

Antonio pulled away and smiled down at Lovino as he opened his eyes. "Mi Lovi~ Te amo"

Lovino gasped, he loved him? W-what does he do now...? "Ti amo troppo..." he said, still shocked.

Antonio smiled softly and kissed him again, more passion and love filled the kiss with every passing moved his hands down to rest on the others hips and gingerly pulled him closer.

Lovino smiled, yes smiled, into the kiss and moved his hands to the back of the others neck, lightly combing his fingers through his chocolate locks.

Antonio smiled happily and waited until the pesky need for air was apparent to gently and slowly pull away. He hugged him tightly, kissing his head. "Te amo tanto mi poco de tomate(I love you so much my little tomato)"

Lovino hugged back, burring his face in the others chest, he felt so warm and happy, he wish this moment would never end... He sighed contently and cuddled up to him, a warm, ahppy, content smile on his face. "Ti amerò per sempre...(I will love you forever)"

In that moment... Lovino thought one thing... 'This man... has given sense to my life'


End file.
